Hex (Skylanders)
Hex (Skylanders) is a playable character in the Skylanders series. In the series she is a part of the Undead Element. Biography Skylanders Biography Long ago, Hex was a gifted and powerful sorceress who traveled deep into the underworld to confront the Undead Dragon King named Malefor, who made several attempts to capture her to learn her secrets. Though she successfully battled the dragon, Hex returned from the underworld changed - having unwillingly joined the ranks of the Undead. Many are wary of her since her transformation, suspecting she has used her powerful magic for evil purposes. But Eon trusts her, and views her as a most valuable Skylander ally Actions Hex, along with all of the other Core Skylanders were sent to earth after Kaos and one of his minions destroyed the Core of Light, only for the Portal Masters of Earth to bring them back in hopes to rebuild the Core of Light and defeat Kaos. In Skylanders: Giants, Hex gained a new ability while helping the Giants to prevent Kaos from trying to reawaken the Arkeyan army. She also has a counterpart known as LightCore Hex. In the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, Hex along with all of the other Skylanders were playable characters, visited all around Skylands an looking for treasure. In Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, Hex and all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure, Giants and SWAP-Force are playable characters. Hex gained a counterpart known as Hijinx in Skylanders: Trap Team, a part of the Minis that helped the Trap Masters in their quest. In Skylanders: Lost Island, Hex has an altered form known as Hallows' Eve Hex. In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, Hex was given a counterpart known as Light Hex and both have Awakened Forms. Hex may also appear in Skylanders: SWAP-Force, Skylanders: SuperChargers, Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and Skylanders: Imaginators, where she would help those various Skylander teams in their respected adventures. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Gallery Hex (Skylanders) 2.png|Hex Series 2 LightCore Hex.png|LightCore Hex Hijinx.png|Hijinx Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **Cynder Confrunts the Weather Wizards *Comics **Return of the Dragon King Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1: Skylanders Unite! **Episode 4: Dream Girls **Episode 7: Anger Mismanegement **Episode 8: Pop Rocks **Episode 9: Beard Science **Episode 12: Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 1: Spyromania **Episode 6: Split Decision **Episode 7: The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8: One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 13: Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 1: Power Struggle **Episode 6: Weekend at Eon's **Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 See Also *Evil Witch Minion *Hijinx *Skull (Skylanders Academy) Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Witches Category:Necromancers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Undead Category:Elves Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Light Magic Category:Light Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers